


(this is where we) baptize us

by adagios



Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, and he has to keep up a facade, i hope this makes sense, kageyama tobio is in a whole new world, singer!kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios
Summary: tobio roams around the music room with a body that feels like his but isn't, and brown bespectacled eyes rake his body like it's always meant to do that. tobio feels exposed, to be quite honest.— or, a canon tobio in another tobio's world.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	(this is where we) baptize us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltykeishima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykeishima/gifts).



Tobio looks around Kei’s recording studio in awe. Looks around and sees the most updated instruments. He honestly feels overwhelmed.

Kei closes the door as Tobio turns to ask him. “This is where you produce songs?” He says this with wide eyes. Kei only smiles.

He nods and chuckles as he trails behind Tobio who’s still tinkering with the electric drum pad he sees beside him. “You sound like you’ve never been here before.” He says.

Tobio’s face reddens and doesn’t turn around. What can he say?

_ It’s because I’ve never been here... _

But even if he says that, this Kei won’t believe it. Trust him, he’s tried admitting who he is, but Kei and the rest of them just brushed it off as a temporary case of amnesia.

So no, he’s never tried explicitly admitting it again, just went with the flow of this world.

Tobio clears his throat and walks towards the set of computers in front of the recording booth, admiring the clean state.

“R-right. Blame it on the amnesia.” He says, fingers tracing over the piano keys laid out in front.

He doesn’t notice Kei so close behind him,

And he only gets a second to realize he’s got a shoulder propped with a chin, two arms caging him in, and a warm breath by his ear.

Tobio’s heart skips a beat and doesn’t move because — WHAT

_ WHAT IS HAPPENING— _

“Yeah.” Kei whispers in his ear and Tobio unconsciously tilts his head sideways — to make way or to avoid, that is the question.

He feels lips touching the skin of his neck and he shivers as he tries to get away, but this Kei is strong. Fuck.

“Honestly I just hope you get well soon, Tobio.” Kei whispers, and Tobio glares at himself as he bites his lip.

“It’s Kageyama to you, punk.”

“Haha, of course. Do you wanna know what we usually do here? Just the two of us?” Kei asks, and Tobio is curious. So he nods.

Kei lets go to have him turn around, Tobio’s back touching the edge of the table as Kei stares at him with a smile.

“We produce songs here. You come in with an idea and some initial lyrics, I come up with the vibe of the song. We argue about it sometimes but we make it work.”

Tobio just stares even as Kei starts to become touchy again, too focused on Kei sharing the bits of his life. Of  _ this _ Tobio’s life. Right.

Because he isn’t  _ this _ Tobio.

“We’re very much productive. We get to finish 3 songs in a day? And when it’s finished we just play it out loud.”

“Then we just sit and find some things that we could improve in the song and stuff.” Kei ends it with a smile. Tobio nods with his mouth forming an ‘o’.

Kei stares at his lips before he looks back at Tobio’s eyes, brown eyes sparkling in mischief.

Kei leans closer, Tobio just watches him, still trying to absorb everything he’s learned. They’re so close their foreheads are already touching.

“But most of the time, we get to make a really cool song, and we just listen to it. Let me play one.” Kei leans down to play something and it booms in the speakers. Tobio listens to it while Kei watches him intently with a smirk.

The song is beautiful, Tobio thinks. It’s soft, a slow R&B type, one that you would chill yourself with when listening. The melody is nice too. He unconsciously smiles.

“It’s beautiful.” He says. Kei smiles back as he tilts his head, raking Tobio’s face to his neck. Tobio feels awkward all of a sudden before Kei speaks again.

“Yeah. This is a song we’re supposed to release, but you fainted 3 weeks ago and now we’re having you rest a bit.”

Kei chuckles as he bites his lip and stares at him. Tobio honestly finds it very disarming because  _ WHY IS THAT HOT?! _

“... We never got around to baptize this song, Tobio.”

Tobio tilts his head confused. “Baptize it? You baptize a song?”

Kei laughs. “No, WE do. In fact, lemme remind you.”

Next thing Tobio knows he feels strong hands wrapped around his waist, lifting him up to have him sit on the table. His eyes are wide as Kei spreads his legs to situate himself in between, getting close and closer until there’s no space between them any longer.

Kei’s hands are caging him in, and Tobio’s arms unconsciously wrapped around this Kei’s neck. He feels himself redden.

“What are you—“

“I figured this could make you remember faster, I hope” Kei whispers, leaning in, making Tobio lean back. But a hand on the back of his head stops him so now he can only stare wide-eyed at Kei’s knowing stare.

“You wanna know how we baptize the songs we make?” Kei whispers lowly, voice deep, husky, and Tobio can only hold his breath as the blonde leans in to start nibbling his neck. Tobio can only curl his hands onto Kei’s shirt as he lets him do what he wants, because —

He can’t move, his mind tells him to move but the body can’t. Too pliant with this Kei’s touches, too pliant with this Kei’s lips touching the sensitive skin on his neck. Tobio gasps when Kei chuckles lowly.

“H-how...?” Tobio asks because he does wanna know. He doesn’t know you can baptize a song. How do they even do it?

He feels Kei pause with his ministrations, before Tobio’s being pulled towards him even more. They’re so close now, it’s like they can be molded into one, and Kei whispers in his ear and it makes Tobio so, so red in the fucking face because —

Kei nibbles on the shell of his ear and Tobio shivers but he doesn’t pull away, face too red, heart beating so fast, breath coming out in gasps, all while the music is still playing. He gasps when Kei traces his fingers on his clothed waist and it feels good —

But what makes him burst is what Kei says in his ear.

“Every time we play a new song here,” Kei says, Tobio listens.

“We make love to it, right here, like this, with me between you and you moaning my name out loud like it’s the only name you know.”

Tobio looks at the way Kei stares at him with lust right now. He gulps and he can’t move, not even when Kei’s staring at his lips so intently like this. He feels like prey caught in Kei’s lustful stare.

They stay silent, Kei letting Tobio absorb the information in his  _ amnesia _ -muddled brain —

Before he gets impatient enough and clicks his tongue.

“Let me show you so that you’d remember it fast, Tobio.”

Then Tobio’s being pulled in for a deep

_ Fucking _

_ Kiss. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my upcoming socmed (or fic? I’m still contemplating) au called Soul Swapped! Just to brief you, it’s about an au within an au — where Canon!Tobio’s soul gets swapped with himself from another world, and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> check it here
> 
> I hope this fic was somehow understandable LMAO. Will add more to this soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
